


Don't Starve - A New Dawn

by PyneTrea99



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Starve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyneTrea99/pseuds/PyneTrea99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I rescued Maxwell from the Nightmare Throne but little did I know that it wanted another ruler to sit upon it...I want vengeance, and vengeance is what I will get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Starve - A New Dawn

I’d had enough.  
Of all the crap, all the bullshit, and all of the taunting.  
Even though it seemed to be light hearted horseplay, it really wasn’t.  
So now, as I sat atop the Nightmare Throne, I plotted my revenge. Haha, as if revenge couldn’t be sweeter? Especially upon the treacherous swine who tricked me unto the demonic snare.  
I could see them, hiding in the shadows, taunting me, promising me things they wouldn’t dare give up. Other people thought I was looney. Some even thought I was psycho.  
The surrounds were all black and white. No defined colour, no defined substance to the world.  
I sat and watched, the shadows playing on the wall like a puppet show. A woman and a man, twirling around and enjoying themselves. The man looked freakishly like Maxwell, I noted dully.  
“Charlie?” I asked, dully.  
The young woman walked over, sporting a worn top hat, leggings and a long jacket. In her left hand was a long thin cane, which at the flick of her wrist could become a long sharp scythe. As soon as she walked over, the shadows disappeared, all milling at her feet. She really was one with the shadows, I remember hearing Maxwell sigh to me, as I contemplated freeing him from the throne. Stupid me freed him, stupid me pulled him from the throne, and stupid, stupid me stood there dumbly as the shadows wrapped themselves around my thin body and bound me to the Nightmare Throne, tearing a horrified scream from me.  
“Freedom!” Maxwell cheered, as he legged it from the Nightmare Room.  
“Maxwell…!” I cried, watching him desert me. I was hurt at being betrayed like that.  
I realised that Charlie was still watching me with an enquiring expression.  
“Oh uh, how do you feel about a slight excursion to the Island?” I asked.  
I saw Charlie squirm slightly. “The last time I went there, I was impaled with a hunting spear and murdered. I am not going anywhere near that place again,” she shuddered, reliving the spear puncturing her gut, and protruding out her back.  
“Hmmm…very well…but I would have thought such a woman as yourself might have wanted to see her darling before he is completely mutilated by the Island,” I sighed, running a finger across the armrest of the Throne.  
“Maxwell?” she asked, a tad anxious. “What’re you going to do to him?”  
I watched her face a tad darkly. “I am going to give him a taste of his own medicine,”  
Charlie swallowed a sob and sighed. She knew and watched what horrors Maxwell put me through, she seen the way he manipulated the Nightmare Shadows to make my life hell, and she most definitely saw how I took down that Deerclops and Bearger that just happened to amble by. “Fine, but if I am attacked again, I am never ever returning there, no matter what you say,” she said, walking off.  
I laughed darkly to myself, and drew the shadows upon myself. Now was the time to indulge in a little amusement. I looked within a small window that appeared beside the throne. There was Maxwell, lying in the midst of a field, kind of like I was when I first woke up.  
I suppressed a laugh, as I saw Charlie appear in front of him. She quietly sighed and left a flower beside him and tried to return to my side. But she couldn’t.  
“What sorcery is this!?” her thoughts screamed.  
“If anyone’s, it’s his,” I smirked. I was just manipulating what Maxwell created. Since I peeled his nearly screwed up body from the Nightmare Throne, the creations of his turned their backs on him. They became mine when I was bound to the Throne.  
“Eek, it’s too bright and hot!” her thoughts said, as she vanished.  
Then I clicked my fingers and appeared in cloud of white smoke five steps in front of him.  
Maxwell was lying there so peacefully, I was almost jealous and ashamed of what I was about to do next. I laughed darkly, the sound a guttural horror, hardly ever thought conceivable from a woman…wait, since I was bound to the Throne, does that make me a demon?  
“Oh my, it’s so good to see you again, Maxwell,” I sighed, placing my hands inside my dapper suit and staring down his form like a sort of stalker. I looked his unconscious form up and down and shook my head a little displeased. “Say, Maxxy, you don’t look so good. You’d better find yourself something to eat, before your beloved Charlie wakes up and wreaks havoc on your pathetic existence!” I ended up snarling, as I clicked my fingers and vanished back to the Nightmare Throne and sat down. As soon as my behind touched the Shadows, he woke up and shook his head.


End file.
